


Superhusbands(คิดว่านะ)

by noirpoison



Series: หื่นฮาเฮมุ้งมิ้งแฟมิลี่ [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirpoison/pseuds/noirpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>หรือในชื่อเดิมว่า STEVE VS. TONY ? หื่นฮาปาจิงโกะ?<br/>เรื่องนี้ไม่ได้ตั้งชื่อ เป็นแนวขำฮาหื่นเกี่ยวกับการล่าเวอร์จิ้นแคปของป๋า 555<br/>เล่าเรื่องในมุมมองสลับกันระหว่างแคปกับโทนี่</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Part

การรวมตัวพลพรรคอเวนเจอร์ครั้งแรกล้มเหลวไม่เป็นท่าตามที่ผมคาดไว้...... อันที่จริงก็กะไว้แล้วว่าคงไปไม่รอดกับไอ้ขบวนการกู้โลกที่เหมือนเอาตัวประหลาดมาเล่นละครสัตว์ร่วมกันแบบนี้ แต่ก็ไม่คิดว่ามันจะจบแบบห่วยแตกได้ขนาดนี้  
เพราะ "หมอนั่น"แท้ๆ

โทนี่หัวเสีย สั่งให้จาร์วิสส่งวิสกี้ที่เคาน์เตอร์บาร์ให้เขา แล้วจิบของเหลวสีทองเย็นฉ่ำนั่นดับอารมณ์  
ก่อนที่ฟิวรี่จะแจ้งชื่อผู้ร่วมโครงการ The Avengers เขาคุ้นเคยกับชื่อของหมอนั่น ใช่.....ถึงขนาดหลงใหลได้ปลื้มเลยเชียวล่ะ สตีฟ โรเจอร์ กัปตันอเมริกา ฮีโร่ในวัยเด็กของโทนี่ ทหารหาญที่เค้าเคยได้รับฟังเรื่องราวมาจากปากของพ่อผู้เย็นชาของเขา.....ซึ่งมีไม่กี่เรื่องเท่านั้นที่โฮเวิร์ดจะคุยกับโทนี่อย่างมีความสุขอย่างนั้น  
กัปตันอเมริกาเป็นผู้ชายที่แข็งแกร่ง เป็นผู้ชายที่ดีและกล้าหาญ เขาช่วยเหลือเราทั้งหมดไว้...........

โทนี่นึกถึงใบหน้าของผู้เป็นพ่อที่กล่าวถึงฮีโร่คนนั้นด้วยแววตาชื่นชม แล้วเค้าก็แอบโมโหจี๊ดขึ้นมาอีกจนได้

หมอนั่นไม่ได้เป็นแบบที่เขาคาดหวังไว้เลยซักนิด

สตีฟ โรเจอร์ก็แค่ชายหนุ่มทื่อๆคนนึง(โอเค.....ยอมรับว่าเขาก็หน้าตาดี แล้วไง....ผมฮอตกว่าเห็นๆ) ตาลุงนิทราหลงยุค ทั้งๆที่อยู่ในร่างของชายหนุ่มอายุไม่ถึง30 แต่มีความคิดโบราณทื่อมะลื่อ ยึดมั่นถือมั่นกับความเป็นฮีโร่ ความดี สันติภาพ งี่เง่าสิ้นดี......

ทั้งๆที่เขาแค่จะพูดล้อเล่นเพื่อให้บรรยากาศเครียดๆมันคลายลงซักนิด ก็ผมไม่ชอบความเครียดนี่...มันไม่เหมาะกับผม ก็ยังเป็นจริงเป็นจังแถมยังมาทำท่าสั่งสอนเขาเหมือนเขาเป็นเด็กกวนประสาทคนนึงอีกต่างหาก......

ก่อนที่โทนี่จะทำแก้ววิสกี้แตกคามือ จาร์วิสก็โพล่งขึ้นมาว่า

"คุณสตาร์คครับ ถ้าคุณออกแรงมากขึ้นอีกไม่กี่นิวตัน แก้วจะแตกนะครับ" "เงียบน่าจาร์วิส" เขาวางแก้วลงแล้วหันไปพิงผนังกระจกโค้งของตึกสตาร์ค(ก็ตึกที่หมอนั่นพูดว่าน่าเกลียด)เพื่อมองวิวนิวยอร์คยามราตรี ทิวทัศน์จากมุมสูงของตึกสูงเสียดฟ้าแบบนี้มันทำให้เขารู้สึกสงบลงเล็กน้อย

โทนี่ถึงถึงหัวข้อการโต้วิวาทะที่เขากับตาแก่นั่นเกือบจะวางมวยกันเมื่อบ่ายที่ผ่านมา

โรเจอร์บอกว่าเขา"เสแสร้ง"เป็นวีรบุรุษ..........

โอเค ผมมันวันแมนโชว์ ไม่เข้าขากับคนอื่น หลงตัวเอง แต่ตอนนี้ผมก็เป็นฮีโร่กู้โลกเหมือนหมอนั่นแล้วนี่ ยังจะเอาอะไรกับผมอีก

แม้ว่าผมจะไม่ได้มีจิตวิญญาณฮีโร่ขึ้นสมองเหมือนกัปตันอเมริกานั่นก็เถอะ แต่ผมก็พยายามทำประโยชน์ให้โลกนี้ให้มากที่สุด เพื่อตอบแทนชีวิตใหม่ที่เขาได้รับมา...............

คิดแล้วก็แอบเจ็บใจตัวเองที่เผลอแสดงแววตาเจ็บปวดไปให้โรเจอร์เห็น โทนี่.......ไอรอนแมนไม่เคยแสดงความอ่อนแอขนาดนี้ให้ใครเห็นมาก่อน

ก็เพราะดวงตาสีฟ้าใสของเขาที่มองตรงมาที่ผม.....สายตาที่เชื่อมั่นในอะไรบางอย่าง ที่ผมรู้สึกเหมือนถูกละลายเกราะเหล็กแข็งในใจ......มันทำให้ผมนึกถึงใครบางคน คนที่เสียสละชีวิตตัวเองเพื่อผม

วูบหนึ่งของความคิด แววตาของโทนี่ก็ฉายแวววามออกมา เขารู้สึกโกรธอย่างบอกไม่ถูกที่ตาแก่นั่นได้เห็นด้านนั้นในตัวเอง มันเหมือนโดนมือดีมาแฮคข้อมูลของจาร์วิสยังไงอย่างงั้น

ผมคือไอรอนแมน เพลย์บอยอัจฉริยะผู้ร่ำรวย ทำไมผมต้องมาโดนตาลุงหลงยุคที่โดนแช่แข็งไว้นับศตวรรษนั่นหยามหน้าอย่างนี้ด้วยเนี่ย

มันต้องมีการแก้คืนซะแล้ว

สมองอัจฉริยะของโทนี่คิดแผนการล้ำลึกด้วยความเร็วที่ไม่แพ้สมองกลของจาร์วิส แล้วก็เผยรอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ออกมา

หืม.......จะว่าไป หมอนี่ก็แค่ผู้ชายอ่อนโลกที่เพิ่งตื่นจากนิทรานี่นา คาดว่าเวลาแค่ 6 เดือนที่โรเจอร์เรียนรู้โลกปัจจุบันนี้ คงไม่ทำให้ตาแก่ใสซื่อนั่นเข้าใจอะไรๆบางอย่างเท่าที่เขาเป็นหรอก

เอาล่ะ ผมเจอเรื่องสนุกๆแล้ว รับรองว่าการแก้แค้นคืนครั้งนี้ หมอนั่นจะได้รับรู้ว่าแม้ถอดชุดไอรอนแมน ผมก็ยังมีดีมากกว่าเขาเป็นไหนๆ

ได้เวลาเริ่มเกมแก้คืนแล้ว

โอเค แม้เขาจะไม่ได้ทำอะไรให้ผมเสียเซลฟ์อะไรตรงไหนก็เถอะ ก็ผมจะแก้แค้นน่ะ มีปัญหามั้ย?


	2. Round 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ยกสอง แคปไฟท์แบ็ค--

เราชนะแล้ว..............

 

เสียงชกกระสอบทรายดังเป็นจังหวะหนักหน่วงก้องทึบในห้องยิมเก่าคร่ำคร่า ชายหนุ่มร่างล่ำสันในเสื้อยืดสี

ขาวชุ่มเหงื่อสวิงหมัดรัวเข้าใส่กระสอบทรายอย่างไม่รู้จักเหน็ดเหนื่อย

 

เราชนะแล้ว.............. เหมือนกับที่เราเคยชนะมาแล้วในครั้งอดีต เป็นชัยชนะบนความสูญเสีย ผิดกันที่ครั้งที่แล้ว เราชนะในขณะที่เขายังหลับไหลในก้อนน้ำแข็ง แต่ครั้งนี้......เค้าได้อยู่ร่วมวาระการสูญเสียบนชัยชนะนั่นด้วย

 

สตีฟ โรเจอร์ชกกระสอบทรายแรงขึ้นๆเพื่อระบายอารมณ์ ถ้าเป็นกระสอบทรายปกติโดนทารุณกรรมขนาดนี้คงลอยขาดกระจุยเปิดเปิงไปแล้ว แต่ไอ้กระสอบเจ้ากรรมนี่ยังคงสภาพใหม่เอี่ยมราวกับแกะกล่อง........คงเป็นวัสดุอะไรซักอย่างพิเศษที่หมอนั่น.....Stark Industryผลิตขึ้น

 

เสียงสังเคราะห์ที่ออกเสียงด้วยสำเนียงอังกฤษกล่าวขึ้นว่า "คุณโรเจอร์ครับ ต้องการน้ำเกลือแร่รึเปล่าครับ"

 

"ไม่เป็นไรครับจาวิส ผมกำลังจะออกไปอาบน้ำแล้ว ต่อยไอ้กระสอบนี่เท่าไหร่มันก็ไม่สะเทือน ไม่สนุกเอาซะเลยแฮะ" สตีฟตอบ

 

"คุณสามารถปรับฟังค์ชั่นการทำงานให้เหมาะสมได้ครับ หรือต้องการจะเปลี่ยนให้เป็นกระสอบทรายในระบบภาพเสมือนจริงเพื่อต่อยให้กระเด็นอย่างที่คุณชอบได้ครับ คุณโรเจอร์"

 

"ช่างเถอะ ขอบคุณจาร์วิส"......บางทีเขาก็สงสัยว่าจาร์วิสได้ความกวนส้นนี้มาจากผู้สร้างเขาบ้างรึเปล่า

 

ชายร่างสูงหันไปหยิบผ้าเช็ดตัวพาดไหล่แล้วเปิดประตูโรงยิม แล้วก็ต้องหยีตาเพราะแสงจ้าที่สาดส่องมาจากภายนอก

 

เบื้องหน้าของเขาเป็นหน้าต่างกระจกโค้งยาวตลอดผนัง เปิดให้เห็นนครนิวยอร์คในชั่วโมงเร่งรีบ ใช่.........วิวบนตึกสูงเสียดฟ้าที่ใครๆก็รู้จัก **สตาร์คทาวเวอร์**  


 

สตีฟถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่เมื่อนึกถึงเหตุผลว่าเค้ามาอยู่ที่ไอ้ตึกน่าเกลี.....ตึกสตาร์คนี้ได้อย่างไร หลังการต่อสู้กับโลกิและกองทัพชิทเทอรี่ เราได้รับชัยชนะก็จริงแต่ก็สูญเสียไปมากมาย หน่วยชีลด์ที่ตอนนี้ต้องแยกย้ายไปทำงานตามฐานลับย่อยต่างๆเพราะยานเฮลิแคริเออร์ต้องทำการซ่อมแซมครั้งใหญ่(ยังไม่รวมศูนย์บัญชาการที่ตอนนี้กลายเป็นหลุมโล่งๆไปแล้ว) ผมก็คงอาจจะต้องไปพำนักที่ศูนย์บัญชาการอื่นชั่วคราว ถ้าไม่มีข้อเสนอ(แกมบังคับ)จากไอ้เด็กบ้า......อ่า โทนี่ สตาร์ค ให้ยกกองปฏิบัติการส่วนหนึ่งของThe Avengerมาไว้ที่ตึกของเขานี่ก่อน

 

"Hey กัปตานนนนนนนนน" เสียงยานคางยียวนกวนประสาทดังมาจากด้านหลังของผม โทนี่ สตาร์ค หรือไอรอนแมน หรือสุดยอดหล่อรวยอัจฉริยะที่เขาชอบคิดว่าตัวเองเป็น เดินขึ้นบันไดวนมาจากชั้นเวิร์คชอบด้านล่าง

 

"นายทำเสียงดังโครมครมจนผมทำงานไม่ได้เลยนะเนี่ย จะฟิตร่างกายไปขึ้นชกชิงแชมป์อเมริกาหรือไงคุณปู่" พลางตบเข้าที่แขนผมเป็นแนวสัพยอก

 

ซึ่งผมก็รู้ว่าเขาพูดล้อเล่น เพราะในตึกนี้มีระบบกั้นเสียงระดับสุดยอด ขนาดเมื่อวันก่อนที่ดร.บรูซทำการทดลองที่ชั้นแล็บ sec.14 แล้วพลาดไปนิดหน่อย......จนพื้นระเบิดลงมาสองชั้น สตีฟยังไม่ได้ยินเสียงอะไรเลย

 

"อรุณสวัสดิ์ คุณสตาร์ค" ผมเอ่ยตอบกลับไปอย่างเนือยๆ พลางใช้ผ้าขนหนูเช็ดผมที่เปียกจากการอาบน้ำ  
สังเกตเห็นสตาร์คจ้องผมตาเขม็งด้วยแววตาขัดเคืองหน่อยๆ

 

"กัปตัน ชั้นบอกแล้วว่าให้เรียกชั้นว่า โทนี่ สตาร์คนั่นมันเรียกรวมพ่อชั้นไปด้วยแน่ะ ค่อนข้างไม่ชอบนิดหน่อย"แล้วทำหน้าบุ่ยใส่

 

"แต่....ส........."

 

"T-O-N-Y โทนี่" สตาร์คจูเนียร์จ้องหน้าผมอย่างเอาเรื่อง จริงๆโทนี่อายุก็ไม่น้อยแล้วแต่ไอ้ตาสีน้ำตาลอ่อนนั่นมันทำให้ผมนึกถึงเด็กดื้อๆเวลาโดนขัดใจมากกว่า นี่ถ้าเป็นลูกเป็นหลานผมมีหวังโดนตีก้นลายไปแล้วที่ไม่มีสัมมาคารวะกับผู้ใหญ่........อย่างน้อยผมก็อายุมากกว่าล่ะ

 

ป่วยการที่จะเถียงกับเด็กเอาแต่ใจ ผมเลยเปลี่ยนเรื่องคุย

 

"แล้วคุณขึ้นมาทำอะไรที่นี่ล่ะโทนี่ ไหนว่าคุณยุ่งอยู่กับ..........ไอ้แผงวงจรอะไรนั่น" ผมนึกชื่ออะไรประหลาดๆที่เป็นโครงการใหม่ของโทนี่ไม่ออก เอาเป็นว่าเขาบอกว่าตอนนี้เขายุ่งละกัน(ตามที่แจ้งกับหน่วยชีล) แล้วเขามาทำกวนประสาทอะไรที่นี่

 

"ก็มาซ่อมทีวีให้นายไง จาร์วิสรายงานว่าคุณปู่ทำมันพังอีกแล้ว" โทนี่กลอกตาทำท่าล้อเลียน

 

อา.....ทีวีอันนั้นที่ผมหมุนปุ่มซะหักคามือนั่นเอง

 

"อันนั้นมันเป็นระบบสั่งงานเสียงนะกัปตัน ไม่ใช่ระบบหมุนมือแบบรุ่นคุณปู่นาาาา"

 

ก็ผมนึกว่ามันเป็นปุ่มบิดนี่นา มันออกจะเหมือนทีวีในสมัยของผมซะขนาดนั้น ไม่ใช่สิ จริงๆแล้วเฟอร์นิเจอร์ทุกชิ้นในชั้นของเขาถูกทำเลียนแบบของเก่าในยุคของผม แต่ดันมีระบบเครื่องกลซับซ้อนซ่อนไว้อย่างแนบเนียน ผมแทบจะใช้อะไรไม่เป็นเลย(แล้วก็ทำมันพังซะบ่อยๆ) ซึ่งผมไม่แน่ใจว่ามันเป็นความต้องการให้ผมคุ้นเคยกับบรรยากาศเดิมๆยุคของผม หรือแค่เป็นมุกตลกของโทนี่กันแน่

 

"นายก็แค่สั่งให้จาร์วิสทำนู่นทำนี่ให้ก็จบเรื่องแล้ว" โทนี่พูดพลางรื้อแผงวงจรออกมาจากโทรทัศน์กรอบไม้นั้น

 

"ไม่ล่ะ ผมเกรงใจ คิดว่าดูแลแค่คุณคนเดียวเขาก็คงเหนื่อยแล้ว"

 

โทนี่ระเบิดหัวเราะออกมา " แคป.....นี่นายยังนึกว่าจาร์วิสเป็นคนอยู่อีกเหรอเนี่ย หวังว่านายคงไม่นึกว่าชุดไอรอนแมนของชั้นเสกมาจากเวทมนตร์นะ ฮ่ะฮ่าฮ่า"

 

บางทีผมก็นึกอยากจะหักคอไอ้เจ้าเด็กเกรียนคนนี้เสียเหลือเกิน จริงอยู่ที่ว่าหลังจากการสู้รบกับโลกิและการทำภารกิจของผมกับโทนี่ที่ผ่านมาจะทำให้ผมมองเขาในแง่ดีขึ้นบ้าง มันคงเป็นส่วนของไอรอนแมน แต่ส่วนตัวของโทนี่นี่มันช่าง มุทะลุ หลงตัวเอง กวนประสาทและปากเสียเป็นที่สุด

 

"แคป เย็นนี้นายว่างป่าว ออกไปท่องราตรีกันเหอะ ชั้นเบื่อสุดๆ อ๊ะอา.....อย่าบอกว่าไม่นะ นายติดหนี้ชั้นเรื่องซ่อมทีวี" โทนี่พูดเองเออเองยาวเหยียดจนไม่มีช่องให้ผมอ้าปากพูด

 

จะว่าไปกลุ่มอเวนเจอร์ก็มีการออกไปสังสรรค์กันบ้างหลังเสร็จภารกิจที่ทำร่วมกัน อย่างไปดื่มอะไรที่บาร์นิดหน่อย(ก่อนผมและดร.บรูซต้องหิ้วปีกโทนี่กลับบ้าน) ซึ่งมันก็เริ่มจากการรวมตัวกันกินชวามาร์ที่โทนี่ภูมิใจเสนอนั่นล่ะ

 

ดังนั้นผมจึงไม่คิดมากและตอบตกลงไป

 

ผมแต่งตัวง่ายๆเดินออกมาจากห้องแต่งตัวที่ตกแต่งไว้เป็นแบบห้องล็อคเกอร์ในค่ายทหารที่ผมคุ้นเคย แล้วเดินกลับมาที่ยิม

 

โทนี่ซ่อมทีวีเสร็จแล้ว......และทีวีรุ่นเก่ากรอบไม้หน้าจอนูนนั้นก็กำลังฉายภาพโฮโลแกรมออกมาเป็นรายการทีวีที่ผมกำลังดูอยู่

 

ผมทำหน้าเหมือนกินชวามาร์เข้าไปชิ้นใหญ่แล้วมองหน้าโทนี่ เขายักคิ้วตอบกลับมาอย่างยียวน

 

"ชั้นกลับไปทำงานต่อล่ะ สนุกกับการดูทีวีนะ แคป......... เอ้อ อีกอย่าง คืนนี้แต่งตัวหล่อๆ สูทชุดเก่งล่ะ คุณลุงแซม" แล้วเดินอาดๆลงบันไดไป โดยทิ้งประโยคท้ายไว้ว่า

 

  
**"ป๊ะป๋าจะพาไปเปิดบริสุทธิ์70ปีกัน"**  
.  
.

 

ผมยืนนิ่งทำความเข้าใจประโยคเมื่อครู่ของเด็กรุ่นลูก

 

Loading..........

 

.  
.

 

เฮ้ย!!!!!

 


	3. Tony hook

 

 

ถ้าการคำนวณของผมไม่พลาด(ซึ่งมันก็ไม่เคยพลาด) วันนี้ ผม โทนี่ สตาร์ค ไอรอนแมน สุภาพบุรุษสุดหล่อมหาเศรษฐีอัจฉริยะผู้ใจบุญคนนี้ต้องรายล้อมไปด้วยสาวๆหน้าเด้งอกดึ๋ง หุ่นสวยระดับซูเปอร์โมเดลแล้วเปล่งรัศมีเรืองรองของหนุ่มเพลย์บอยเจ้าสำราญที่แม้แต่สาวๆบนปกFHMยังต้องมาขอคิวขึ้นเตี...ขอเข้านัดเดตกับผม ให้คุณปู่หลงยุคเชอรรี่แคปซิเคิลนี่ต้องอ้าปากค้างแล้วศิโรราบให้กับความเมพสาดเมพสาดของผม.....แต่ไหงกลายเป็นว่า

 

สาวๆที่ผมคั่วไว้ ดันไปรุมล้อมกับตันไก่อ่อนนั่นซะงั้น???

 

สามชั่วโมงก่อนหน้านั้น

 

หลังจากที่สตีฟ โรเจอร์ กัปตันอเมริกาคนซื่อตกหลุมพรางของผมเรื่องหนี้ค่าซ่อมโทรทัศน์ ผมก็จัดแจงเตรียมการเหมา (จริงๆก็คือ..ซื้อ) ไนท์คลับสุดหรูที่สุดในมหานครนิวยอร์คแห่งหนึ่งแล้วเปลี่ยนมันให้เป็นสตาร์คฮาเร็มชั่วคราว อันที่จริงที่ต้องเสียเวลาไปตั้งเกือบสี่ชั่วโมงเพราะต้องหลบเลี่ยงสายตาเปปเปอร์.....อันที่จริงผมก็ไม่ได้กลัวเปปเปอร์อะไรตรงไหนนะ ไม่สิ เอาเป็นว่าตอนนี้ผมก็ได้เวทีเชือดไก่อ่อนแล้ว

 

แล้ววันนั้นผมก็จัดการให้บรูซกับฮอว์คอายต้องออกไปปฏิบัติภารกิจเร่งด่วนแบบบังเอิ๊ญญญญญพอดี ทีนี้ก็เหลือแค่ผมกับสตีฟสองคน ง่ายแก่การเอาไปต้มยำทำแกง....อ่า พาไปเที่ยวไหนต่อไหนได้แล้ว

 

จริงๆมันเป็นความหวังดีของผมที่อยากให้กัปตันได้เรียนรู้โลกกว้างนะ เป็นผมล่ะอายตายที่อายุตั้งปูนนี้แล้วยังสะอาดใสไร้ราคี(?) เป็นผมล่ะเรียบร้อยไปตั้งกะเสียงยังไม่แตก.... อ๊ะอา...อย่าบอกใครเรื่องคุณครูพิเศษสุดเซ็กซี่ของผมล่ะ

 

เอาเป็นว่า แผนการณ์คร่าวๆของผมคืนนี้

 

1.พาคุณปู่ไปเปิดหูเปิดตากับแสงสียามราตรี ที่อภนินันทนาการโดย Stark Industry

 

2.โชว์ความป๋าของผมให้ปู่ไก่อ่อนได้หมั่นไส้เล่น ด้วยการเหมาสาวๆทั้งคลับไว้คนเดียว เรียกว่าแผนสตาร์คฮาเร็มละกัน

 

3.แต่ผมก็ยังใจดีแบ่งนางฟ้าให้คุณปู่ซักคน เอาให้ไว้นำทางคุณปู่ขึ้นสวรรค์.....ไม่สิ เรียกว่าให้คุณปู่ได้ตรัสรู้แจ้งแดงแจ๋ดีกว่า

 

4.แล้ววันต่อมาผมก็จะแฉ.......อ้า แชร์ประสพการณ์การเสียพรหมจรรย์ของกัปตันคนเก่งให้เพื่อนร่วมทีมฟัง.....ก็แบบว่าพรุ่งนี้มีประชุมชีลด์พอดี ผมคาดว่าทุกคนในชีลน่าจะฮา....อ่า แฮปปี้ไปกับความสำเร็จก้าวแรกในการเป็นผู้ชายเต็มตัวของคุณลุงแซมนะ

 

5.ที่กล่าวมาข้างต้นผมไม่ได้มีเจตนาแก้แค้นอะไรส่วนตัวเลยนะ ไม่เลยจริงจรี๊งงง หลังจากการทำงานร่วมกับสตีฟโรเจอร์หลายครั้ง ผมก็มองเขาในแง่ดีขึ้น และอยากตอบแทนให้สาสม........สมแก่ใจ......อ่า.....ช่างมันเหอะ

 

แผนการณ์ของผมราบรื่น เหยื่อ....สตีฟ โรเจอร์ไม่แม้แต่สงสัยว่าทำไมคืนนี้มีแค่ผมและเขาที่ต้องออกไปแฮงค์เอาท์กันสองคน อันที่จริงตอนแรกเขาก็อิดออดไม่ยอมออกมาเพราะชุดสูทจิออร์จิโอ อาร์มานี่ที่ผมแอบเอาไปยัดในห้องล็อกเกอร์ของเขาเสียเต็มตู้แทนที่ชุดลุงเชยที่สตีฟชอบใส่ //มันเป็นความโรคจิตของผมน่ะ เห็นคนแต่งตัวแย่ๆเดินด้วยแล้วมันขนลุก

 

จริงๆแผนการณ์ของผมควรจะราบรื่น

 

ถ้าสาวๆในแพลนของผมไม่ไปรุมล้อมหมอนั่นซะหมด

 

สาวผมบลอนด์สุดฮอตที่ผมกำลังคุยด้วยก็มีที่ท่าจะหันไปชม้ายตาให้คุณปู่นั่น........

 

ผมเลยต้องถามความคิดเห็นสาวๆซักนิด เพื่อหาข้อบกพร่องในสมการเชือดไก่อ่อนของผม.....บางทีอาจจะเป็นเพราะสาวๆของเขาคืนนี้จิบมาร์ตินีกันหนักไปหรือเปล่า

 

"เฮ้ คนสวย คลับนี่ก็ของผม สาวๆก็มาตามคำเชิญของผม แถมผมคือโทนี่สตาร์คหนุ่มสุดฮอตที่สุดในรอบร้อยปีเชียวนะ  ผมไม่แน่ใจว่าผมฮอตแพ้ตาลุงนั่นตรงไหน"

 

เธอหันกลับมายิ้มหวานแล้วตอบว่า

 

"ตาลุงที่ไหนกันคุณสตาร์ค นั่นมันกัปตันอเมริกาเชียวนะ ดูผมสีทองกับตาสีฟ้าและรูปร่างน่าขย้ำนั่นสิ.....ชั้นล่ะอยากจะกัดต้นแขนล่ำๆนั่นดูซักทีจังเลย" เธอพูดพลางจิ้มมะกอกในแก้วมาร์ตินี่มากัดอย่างมันเขี้ยว

 

โอเค.....ผมเข้าใจแล้ว คืนนี้สาวๆคงเมามาร์ตินีสูตรพิเศษจริงๆ

 

อันที่จริงสูทสีน้ำเงินเข้มคัตติ้งหรูก็ดูเข้ากับรูปร่างสูงกำยำของเขาดีอยู่หรอก ผมสีทองเรืองรองนั่นก็ดูจะสะท้อนแสงระยิบระยับในคลับตัดกับดวงตาสีฟ้าครามของเขาที่ดูจะเข้ากับเชิ้ตผ้าไหมสีฟ้าสด.......

 

เดี๋ยวสิ  
.  
.  
สงสัยผมก็คงจะเมาด้วย

 

สูทสีเทาเงินและเชิ้ตสีม่วงเข้มของผมต่างหากที่เจ๋งกว่า นี่มันเทรนด์ใหม่จากมิลานแฟชันวีคเชียวนะ!!!  


 

  
**แถมหมอนั่นยังเวอร์จิ้น**  
.  
.  
ไวกว่าความคิด

 

"หมอนั่นยังเวอร์จิ้นเชียวนะ....ไก่อ่อนไม่มีใครเกิน"

 

สาวข้างๆผมทำตาประกายแวววามทันที

 

"นั่นยิ่งน่าสนใจเข้าไปใหญ่......ชั้นล่ะชอบเล่นบทเป็นคุณครูสอนเด็กน้อยไร้ประสบการณ์ที่สุดเลย"  
ว่าแล้วเธอก็เดินไปเป็นดาวบริวารให้สตีฟโรเจอร์อีกคน

 

ผมล่ะไม่เข้าใจความคิดสาวๆเลยจริงๆ.......  
.  
.  
ช่างเถอะ ยังไงแม้สมการของผมจะพลาดไปข้อสองข้อ มันก็ยังคงดำเนินไปตามแผนการณ์ของผม  
อย่างน้อยผมก็พาหมอนี่มาเสียท่าในที่ของผม อย่างอื่นค่อยว่ากัน  
.  
.  
แล้วผมก็กระดกว้อดกาออนเดอะร็อคลงคอเป้นแก้วที่เท่าไหร่ก็ไม่รู้.............  
.  
.  
.  
ผมหรี่ตามองแสงสีอ่อนนวลที่ออกมาจากโป๊ะไฟตั้งโต๊ะ แล้วยันตัวขึ้นเพื่อพบว่าตัวเองกำลังนอนอยู่บนม้านั่งโซฟาหนังเก่าคร่ำครึ

 

แวบแรกที่ผมคิด "ห้องอะไรโบราณชะมัด....นี่ผมอยู่ในยุค50รึไง"

 

แล้ว  
.  
.  
ผมว่าก่อนหน้านี้ผมอยู่ในไนท์คลับนะ?ไนท์คลับหรูตกแต่งแบบมินิมอลล้ำยุค?แล้วไอ้ห้องย้อนยุคนี่มันอะไร?  
ก่อนที่สมองอันชุ่มไปด้วยแอลกอฮอล์ของผมจะทันทำการคำนวณสมการ ร่างสูงใหญ่ก็เดินออกมาจากประตู ในมือมีผ้าขนหนูชุบน้ำอยู่

 

"ตื่นแล้วเหรอโทนี่" สตีฟ โรเจอร์เอ่ยเสียงเรียบ

 

ผมมองหน้าสตีฟ แล้วมองรอบๆห้อง ชั่วอึดใจนึงก่อนที่ผมจะพูดอะไรออกมา ผ้าขนหนูชุบน้ำผืนนั้นก็โดนโปะลงบนหัวผม ความเย็นจี๊ดนั่นทำให้ผมร้องโวยวายเสียงหลง

 

"แคป นายทำบ้าอะไรเนี่ย"

 

"คุณล้มพับไปในไนท์คลับน่ะ ผมไม่รู้จะทำยังไงเลยแบกกลับมา"

 

"แบก? อย่าบอกว่านายแบกชั้นมาจากไนท์คลับถึงตึกสตาร์คเนี่ยนะ" โทนี่นึกภาพหน้าหน่วยชีลด์เมื่อได้รู้ข่าวว่าเขาโดนกัปตันอเมริกา"แบก"กลับบ้านแล้วปวดหัวจี๊ด

 

จริงๆก็ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่ผมเมาแอ๋ในคลับจนต้องให้คนมาหามกลับ แต่ปกติจะมีราชรถมารับผมถึงที่

 

"ทำไมไม่เรียกแท็กซี่หรืออะไรซักอย่าง เรียกแฮปปี้หรือใครให้มารับก็ได้"

 

สตีฟเงียบไปชั่วครู่แล้วก็พูดออกมาว่า

 

"ผม.......ยังใช้โทรศัพท์มือถือไม่เป็น ปกติเวลาไปด้วยกันดร.บรูซจะเป็นคนติดต่อเรื่องรถกลับน่ะ"

 

ตามปกติแล้วผมคงหัวเราะจนท้องแทบระเบิดกับความเซาะกราวของคุณปู่กัปตัน แต่ตอนนี้ผมขำไม่ออก ภาพพจน์ไอรอนแมนสุดเท่ของผม

 

อันที่จริงมันก็ไม่ได้เท่มากนัก เมื่อนึกถึงงานวันเกิดปีนั้นที่ผมโชว์ระบบบำบัดน้ำเสียของชุดไอรอนแมน แต่มันก็คงไม่น่าอายเท่าที่ต้องมาโดนผู้ชายกล้ามล่ำตัวโตๆแบกขึ้นไหล่กลับบ้าน

 

เดี๋ยวนะ......ผมไม่อยากนึกว่าตัวเองโดนแบกกลับมาด้วยอีท่าไหน ได้แต่บ่นอุบอิบ

 

"....ก็ให้สาวๆที่นั่นโทรตามสิเฟ้ย...."

 

เหมือนว่าคุณปู่จะเกิดอ่านใจผมได้ เขาพูดแบบยิ้มๆว่า

 

"ไม่ต้องห่วง คุณตัวเล็ก ผมอุ้มได้ไม่หนักเท่าไหร่หรอกโทนี่"  
.  
.  
**ไอ้แก่บ้า**

 

ด้วยความโกรธจนหน้าแดง ผมสวนกลับไปทันที

 

"ก็ตัวใหญ่กว่านายตอนก่อนจะโดนฉีดเซรุ่มซูเปอร์โซลเดอร์ละกันล่ะกัปตัน"แล้วเหลือกตาใส่ไปหนึ่งที

 

"ผมไม่รู้จะเอาคุณไปวางไว้ตรงไหนของห้องเวิร์คชอบเลยพามาพักที่นี่ก่อน คุณตื่นแล้วก็ดีจะได้กลับห้องตัวเอง"

 

ผมยืนโงนเงนขึ้นมาเตรียมตัวหนีกลับห้องตัวเอง.......แต่เหมือนผมจะลืมอะไรบางอย่าง

 

แผนการของผม  
.  
.  
**"ความบริสุทธิ์ของกัปตันล่ะ"**

 

ผมโพล่งออกมาก่อนคิดอีกแล้ว

 

สตีฟ โรเจอร์ กัปตันอเมริกาผู้ดำรงพรมจรรย์มาเป็นเวลา70ปี เบิกตาสีฟ้ามองผมอย่างพิศวงสงสัยระคนตกใจ

 

ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนเป็นทำหน้าโหดเมื่อนึกขึ้นได้ว่า เขาเกือบจะตกหลุมพรางผม ถ้าผมไม่ทำเสียแผนซะก่อน

 

"มิสเตอร์สตาร์ค........"ชายร่างกำยำทำหน้าเหี้ยมเดินมาจ้องหน้าผมอย่างเอาเรื่อง

 

"อ่า.......โปรดเรียกว่าโทนี่........ก็คือว่าชั้นอยากให้นายไปเที่ยวสนุกปลดปล่อยเปิดโลกใหม่อ้ะ  น่าอายจะตายถ้าอายุ90แล้วยังเวอร์จิ้นอ่ะ สาวๆที่ชั้นพามาก็สวยอึ๋มสบึมทั้งนั้น บลาๆๆๆๆ" ผมชักแม่น้ำทั้งห้ามารวมกับน้ำท่วมทุ่งเป็นประโยคยาวยืด......แต่ดูกัปตันจะไม่ได้ฟัง

 

"ผมว่าคุณกลับห้องไปนอนได้แล้ว......แล้วขอบอกอีกครั้งว่าคุณไม่ต้องมาเป็นธุระกงการอะไรให้ผมหรอกเรื่องนี้มันต้องเป็นเรื่องของคนที่รักกัน ถึงจะบอกว่าผมหัวโบราณก็เภอะ แต่ผมคิดว่ามันควรจะถูกต้องตามธรรมนองคลองธรรม ควรจะมีการหมั้นหมายแต่งงานกันก่อน ถึงจะเป็นยุคนี้แล้วก็เถอะ" สตีฟพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเหมือนคนแก่กำลังดุเด็กๆ

 

ผมเอามือปิดหน้าแล้วไว้อาลัยกับความหัวโบราณของคุณปู่ที่ยังคิดว่าศตวรรษนี้ยังต้องรอให้แต่งงานกันก่อนจะสะบึม.....อ่า ร่วมเตียงกันได้

 

แต่อย่างว่า........ผมคือโทนี่ สตาร์ค ไอรอนแมน สุภาพบุรุษสุดหล่อมหาเศรษฐีอัจฉริยะผู้ใจบุญ เหมือนที่เคยกล่าวไปข้างต้น ผมอยากได้อะไรต้องได้ อยากจะให้อะไรเป็นอย่างไหนก็ต้องเป็น

 

ดังนั้น  
.  
.  
**ชั้นต้องเปิดซิงนายให้ได้**  
.  
.  
ไม่ใช่สิ ชั้นต้องพานายไปเปิดซิงให้ได้ สตีฟ โรเจอร์

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ความบริสุทธิ์ของกัปตันอเมริกาจะรอดพ้นเงื้อมมือไอรอนแมนหรือไม่....


	4. Captain Counter Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> พาร์ทนี้เป็นพาร์ทของปู่สตีฟ โรเจอร์ กัปตันอเมริกา ภาษาอาจดูลุงๆไปบ้างอย่าใส่ใจ 555

ผมลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมองแสงแรกของวันที่ลอดผ่านหน้าต่างข้างนอกแล้วยันตัวลุกขึ้นจากเตียง ไม่ต้องหันไปดูนาฬิกาก็แน่ใจได้ว่าตอนนี้เป็นเวลาหกโมงเช้าพอดิบพอดี

 

การใช้ชีวิตในแบบทหารจนเคยชินมันทำให้ผมใช้ชีวิตอย่างเป็นระบบแบบแผน ตื่นเป็นเวลา นอนเป็นเวลา ซึ่งเป็นเรื่องที่ดีต่อสุขภาพและการใช้ชีวิต แต่ผมรู้สึกว่าช่วงนี้ชีวิตอันเป็นระเบียบของผมกำลังถูกคุกคาม................

 

กิจวัตรตอนเช้าของผมเริ่มด้วยการไปจ็อกกิ้งยามเช้าและเข้ายิมอีกซักครึ่งชั่วโมง

 

สตีฟ โรเจอร์ หรือกัปตันอเมริกา หลังจากล้างหน้าล้างตาแล้วสวมเสื้อคลุมฮู้ดสำหรับจ็อกกิ้ง ก็ก้าวออกมาจากห้องนอนที่ถูกตกแต่งแบบเดียวกับเรือนพักในค่ายทหาร แล้วก็ต้องแปลกใจกับภาพเบื้องหน้า

 

ใครเอากระจกเงามาตั้งไว้ตรงประตูเนี่ย.....

 

ผมคิดพลางจ้องมองใบหน้าตรงหน้าที่เหมือนกับเขาราวกับแกะ แตกต่างกันที่ว่า รูปเงานั้นดูเรืองแสง เหมือนจะถูกประกอบกันด้วยแสงสีฟ้า และ......สวมชุดบัตเลอร์???

 

ก่อนที่เขาจะเรียบเรียงความคิดในสมองถูก ร่างเงานั้นก็เอ่ยออกมาด้วยสำเนียงอังกฤษว่า

 

"อรุณด์สวัสดิ์ครับ คุณโรเจอร์ เช้าวันนี้อากาศครึ้มฝนหากคุณต้องการออกไปวิ่งกรุณาเตรียมเสื้อคลุมกันฝนไปด้วยครับ"

 

ผมยืนนิ่ง........

 

Loading....................

 

"จาร์วิส?"

 

"ครับท่าน พร้อมรับใช้ครับ อันที่จริงผมเป็นรุ่นทดลองอัพเกรดของจาร์วิสชื่อว่า Jarvis.Mark.001 ครับ"

 

ผมเอามือปิดหน้า........อยากจะซัดหน้าไอ้เด็กเวรนั่นกระทันหัน

 

ต้นเหตุความปั่นป่วนในชีวิตผม

 

ในความเป็นจริงแล้ว หกเดือนที่ผ่านมาหลังจากที่ผมตื่นขึ้นจากก้อนน้ำแข็ง ผมก็ใช้ชีวิตปกติตามอัธภาพ แม้จะไม่ค่อยรู้เรื่องเครื่องยนต์กลไปสมัยใหม่นี้เท่าไหร่นัก ผมยังใช้ชีวิตในย่านที่ผมคุ้นเคย ไปวิ่ง ไปซ้อมมวย หาเวลาไปนั่งวาดรูปยามว่างจากภารกิจได้

 

แต่การย้ายเข้ามาอยู่ในตึกสตาร์คนี่ถือว่าเป็น.......หายนะชัดๆ

"แล้ว จาร์วิส คุณมีอะไร"

 

"ท่านโทนี่........"

 

ผมทำหน้าผะอืดผะอม เมื่อเห็นหน้าที่เหมือนตัวเองเรียกไอ้เด็กนั้นว่า"ท่านโทนี่"

 

"ท่านโทนี่มีข้อความฝากถึงคุณโรเจอร์ครับ" แล้วเสียงสำเนียงอังกฤษไพเราะหูนั่นก็เปลี่ยนไปเป็น เสียงยียวนกวนประสาทสำเนียง.....โทนี่ สตาร์ค

 

"เฮ้ กัปตัน เป็นไง เซอร์ไพรซ์กับของเล่นใหม่ชั้นใช่มั้ยล่าาา ชั้นอัพเกรดให้จาร์วิสเแสดงภาพเสมือนจริงผ่านโฮโลแกรมที่ติดตั้งไว้ในชั้นนายล่ะ เจ๋งเป้งไปเลยใช่มั้ยล่ะ เห็นนายคิดว่าจาร์วิสเป็นคนชั้นเลยปิ๊งไอเดียขึ้นมาทันทีเลย จริงๆอันนี้เป็นรุ่นMark.001.5นะ แต่ว่าชั้น...บลา บลา......."

 

ผมฟังบันทึกเสียงยืดยาวน้ำท่วมทุ่งของโทนี่ออกแค่นั้น(ที่เหลือผมแปลไม่ออก น่าจะไม่ใช่ภาษาอังกฤษ) ก่อนจะจบท้ายที่ว่า

 

"จะเปลี่ยนชุดให้จาร์วิสก็ได้ด้วยนา อาทิเช่นชุดผ้ากันเปื้อนสีชมพูเป็นต้น" ไม่ทันขาดคำ ร่างเสมือนจาร์วิสก็เปลี่ยนภาพเป็นผม.....เป็นจาร์วิสสวมผ้ากันเปื้อนระบายสีชมพู

 

ผมอยากจะกระโดดก้านคอใส่ภาพข้างหน้านัก ถ้าไม่ติดที่ว่าหมัดแรกที่ผมออกไปมันทะลุภาพโฮโลอะไรซักอย่างนั่นไปซะเฉยๆ ผมจึงทำได้แค่ยืนทำหน้าขมึงทึงใส่จาร์วิส

 

"โอเค หมดธุระแล้วใช่ไหมจาร์วิส ผมจะไปวิ่งแล้ว" วันนี้ผมคงต้องออกวิ่งรอบเมืองซักรอบสองรอบระบายอารมณ์

 

"นายท่านโทนี่" เอาเข้าไป ผมกัดฟันกรอด "ฝากให้คุณโรเจอร์ไปรับกลับจากไนท์คลับ The Cityด้วยครับ"

 

.........อีกแล้วเหรอ

 

"ติดต่อคุณเปปเปอร์หรือยัง" "คุณเปปเปอร์ไปติดต่อธุรกิจที่ยุโรปครับ" "แฮปปี้ล่ะ" "แฮปปี้ไปกับคุณเปปเปอร์ครับ" "แล้วดร.กับบาร์ตันล่ะ" "ไปปฏิบัติภารกิจของชีลด์ยังไม่กลับครับ" "..................."

การย้ายเข้ามาอยู่ในตึกสตาร์คนี่ถือว่าเป็น.......หายนะชัดๆ

 

นอกจากผมจะต้องทำหน้าที่ในฐานะกัปตันอเมริกาแล้ว ผมยังต้องทำหน้าที่เป็น.......พี่เลี้ยงเด็ก

 

คงจะดีกว่านี้ถ้าเป็นเด็กจริงๆ เด็กน่ารักๆ ที่ไม่ใช่เด็กเกรียนในร่างชายหนุ่มที่ชื่อ โทนี่ สตาร์ค  
.  
.  
เอาเข้าจริง ในช่วงแรกก่อนที่ผมจะได้พบกับตัวจริงๆ เป็นๆของโทนี่ สตาร์ค ผมแอบตื่นเต้นนิดหน่อย ตรงที่จะได้พบกับลูกชายของสหายร่วมรบ โฮเวิร์ด สตาร์ค ที่สู้เคียงบ่าเคียงไหล่กันมาสมัยสงครามโลกครั้งที่2นั้น ว่าลูกชายของเขาจะเป็นคนอย่างไร หน้าตายังไง นิสัยจะกวนป่วนประสาทเหมือนพ่อรึเปล่า

 

แค่แรกพบ ผมก็ได้ประจักษ์ว่า.......ลูกไม้ลูกนี้ นอกจากหล่นไม่ไกลต้นแล้ว ยังทวีความยียวนชวนหมั่นไส้ พะไปด้วยความมั่นใจในความเกรียนทะลุต้นพ่อไปเสียอีก

 

คิดแล้วก็อยากจะด่าโฮเวิร์ดให้สมใจอยากว่าเลี้ยงลูกมายังไง ถ้าหมอนั่นยังไม่ขึ้นสวรรค์ไปล่ะก็นะ

 

แต่ในอีกแง่นึง ผมก็รู้สึกผิดนิดหน่อยต่อโทนี่..........

 

โทนี่มักจะกระแนะกระแหนว่าผมเป็นคนโปรดของโฮเวิร์ด หลังจากที่ผมหายสาปสูญไปในทะเลน้ำแข็ง โฮเวิร์ดก็ออกตามหาแทบพลิกทะเล......จนลืมใส่ใจกับครอบครัว และลูกชายของเขา

 

นี่คงจะเป็นเหตุผลหนึ่งที่ทำให้โทนี่เติบโตมาเป็น......ผู้ใหญ่มีปัญหาแบบนี้..........แม้อีกหลายๆเหตุผลน่าจะเป็นเพราะตัวเขาเองก็เถอะ

 

ทำให้สุดท้ายแล้ว แม้ผมจะเหม็นเบื่อขนาดไหน ก็ต้องตามไปหิ้วตัวโทนี่ ไอ้เด็กตัวแสบนั่นกลับมาบ้านตามคำบัญชาทุกที

 

วันนี้ผมคงต้องเปลี่ยนไปวิ่งกับเข้ายิมตอนเย็นเสียแล้ว.......

 

กัปตันอเมริกาส่ายหน้าอย่างเหนื่อยใจ  
.

  
.

.

แม้แต่ฟ้าฝนก็ยังไม่เป็นใจ

 

ผมกลับจากปฏิบัติภารกิจ "รับตัวเด็กชายขี้เมากลับจากไนท์คลับ"พร้อมด้วยสภาพที่เปียกโชกตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า เหมือนผมจะลืมคำเตือนที่จาร์วิสบอกว่าฝนจะตก แล้วก็ลืมหยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือสำหรับโทรเรียกรถไปด้วย

 

สุดท้ายผมก็ต้องเอาตัวโทนี่พาดบ่าแบกกลับบ้านตามปรกติ

 

ด้วยความที่ฝนตก ทั้งผมทั้งโทนี่เลยมีสภาพยับเยินไม่ต่างกัน แต่โทนี่สภาพแย่กว่านิดหน่อยเพราะผมเพิ่งไปลากเอาตัวเขาออกมาจากห้องน้ำที่เขาไปนอนแช่เหล้าแชมเปญทั้งๆที่ยังใส่ชุดสูทอยู่ ไหนจะคราบวิปครีม น้ำหวานไซรัปเปรอะเต็มตัวไปหมด ผมคาดว่าเมื่อคืนโทนี่สตาร์ค ไอรอนแมนผู้แสนเท่(ในสายตาของตัวเขาเอง) คงจะจัดปาร์ตี้สนุกสนานสุดเหวี่ยงไปหน่อย

 

ผมเรียกหาจาร์วิส

 

...............

 

........................

 

เงียบ

 

ผมถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ เวลาจะเรียกใช้ก็ไม่มาซะงั้น

ด้วยความที่ในเวิร์คชอปของโทนี่มีแต่กองวัสดุ สายไฟ เศษเหล็ก ผมจึงคิดว่าคงไม่ดีนักถ้าผมเอาตัวเปียกๆไปเดินเพ่นพ่านในนั้นตอนนี้

 

ช่วยไม่ได้ก็คงต้องพาโทนี่ไปพักที่ชั้นของผมก่อน ผมหย่อนตัวโทนี่ลงบนโซฟาหนังตัวเก่าในห้องนั่งเล่น แล้วเดินไปหยิบผ้าเช็ดตัว  
.  
.

 

โทนี่ดูจะยังไม่สร่างเมา เขายังคงร้องงึมงำๆในคอ แต่ดูจะตัวสั่นเล็กน้อยเพราะเปียกฝน ผมเพิ่งนึกได้ว่าคงต้องถอดเสื้อนอกเปียกโชกนั่นให้เขาก่อน

 

เสื้อสูทสีเทาเข้มที่โชกไปด้วยน้ำฝนและกลิ่นแชมเปญถูกถอดออกอย่างลำบากลำบน

 

"ชุดสูทสมัยนี้ทำไมต้องตัวเล็กฟิตเปรี๊ยะขนาดนี้ด้วย" ผมคิดก่อนคลายเนคไทสีแดงสดที่คอโทนี่ออก

 

เหมือนจะไม่ช่วยอะไร เพราะโทนี่ดูจะยิ่งหนาวไปใหญ่ ผมเลยหยิบผ้าเช็ดตัวมาซับที่ผมและใบหน้าของโทนี่

 

โทนี่ลืมตาปรือๆขึ้นมองผม เหมือนเขาจะเริ่มสร่างเมาแล้วล่ะมั้ง  
.  
.

 

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลอ่อนกลมโตที่ล้อมรอบด้วยขนตางอนยาวนั้น กระพริบช้าๆ

 

หยาดน้ำที่ไหลมาจากเส้นผมสีดำเงา ไหลเรื่อยมาจรดที่ปลายเส้นขนตานั้นเป็นหยดใส.......

 

และไม่รู้ว่าเพราะอะไร......ผมยื่นมือออกไปเช็ดมันออก......เบาๆ  
.  
.

 

ไล่มองไปตามผิวผ้าที่เปียกโชกของเสื้อเชิ้ตไหมสีขาวเนื้อบาง........ที่หยาดน้ำฝนทำให้มันเปียกลู่แนบตัว

 

ปฏิกรณ์อาร์คที่อกของโทนี่ ส่องแสงสีฟ้าเรืองรองในความมืดสลัวของห้องนั่งเล่นเก่าคร่ำคร่านี้ แสงสีฟ้าอ่อนใสที่ตอนนี้ผมคิดว่า.......ผมกำลังต้องมนต์สะกดของมันอยู่

 

ปลายนิ้วของผมยื่นไปแตะที่ต้นกำเนิดแสงนั่นอย่างลืมตัว  
.  
.

 

โทนี่ สตาร์คปรือตาง่วงงุนแล้วยันตัวขึ้นมามองตาผม ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลที่ดูราวกับน้ำผึ้งที่หอมหวานนั้นฉายแววเชื้อเชิญ

 

มือของเขาเริ่มสัมผัสที่แผงอกของผม ไล้เรื่อยไปถึงแผ่นหลัง แล้วสวมกอด........

 

โทนี่ซบหน้าลงในอ้อมกอดผมอย่างแผ่วเบา

 

ผมรู้สึกว่าความร้อนบางอย่างในตัวมันกำลังจะคุกกรุ่นขึ้นมา  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.

.

ถ้าไม่ใช่เพราะว่า......

ริมฝีปากเรียวบางนั้น เอ่ยขึ้นมาอย่างเบาๆว่า...................  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 **"ซอนญ่าคนสวยจ๋าาาาาาาาา อกอึ๋มไม่เปลี่ยนแปลงไปเลยนะจ๊าาาาาาาาาาา"**

ด้วยน้ำเสียงของคนเมาเหล้า หร้อมทั้งฟัดกล้ามอกผมอย่างหมั่นเขี้ยว  
.  
.  
.

แล้วเสียงกำปั้นกระทบกระโหลกก็ดังก้องทำลายความเงียบ

".........เกือบไปแล้ว"  
กัปตันอเมริกาพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงสยองขวัญ

หลังจากโทนี่ สตาร์คแน่นิ่งไป คุณปู่ก็มานั่งเรียบเรียงความคิดอย่างอกสั่นขวัญแขวน

นี่คือมุกใหม่ของโทนี่ สตาร์ครึไง ไอ้เด็กบ้านี่ยังไม่เลิกเรื่องจะพราก......เอ่อ เรื่องจะทำให้ผมเสียซิงอีกหรือไงเนี่ย

ซึ่งถ้าจริงผมคงต้องมอบโล่......ถ้าจะเอาให้สมกันก็ต้องโล่ไวเบรเนี่ยมทีเดียว กับความมุมานะของโทนี่ในการจะทำให้ผมมีครั้งแรก

เพราะจริงๆที่ผ่านมาจากตอนนั้นเกือบเดือนแล้ว โทนี่มีแผนรายวันสารพัดที่จะทำให้ผมหลงกล ทั้งขังผมไว้ในบาร์ท็อปเลส เรียกสาวๆมาปาร์ตี้เปลือยกันในยิมของผมโดยไม่บอกล่วงหน้า หรือจะให้สาวใช้แสนเซ็กซี่ที่จริงๆเป้นนางแบบสาวใส่ผ้ากันเปื้อนตัวเดียวมาปลุกถึงที่นอน

ยังไม่รวมกับคราวนั้นที่เอายาแปลกๆมาให้ผมกิน

ดีที่ร่างกายผมมีเซรุ่มซูเปอร์โซลเดอร์มันเลยไม่ออกผลมากนัก......แต่ผมก็ต้องไปชกกระสอบทราย.....ทั้งคืน และไม่กล้ารับเครื่องดื่มจากมือโทนี่ไปพักใหญ่

แต่คราวนี้นี่มันดูจะหนักข้อเกินไปแล้ว

ถ้าเป็นลูกหลานจริงล่ะผมมีหวังตีก้นลาย

ไม่ก็จับไปเข้าค่ายทหารฤดูร้อน ดัดนิสัยซะให้เข็ด  
.  
.

เดี๋ยวสิ ค่ายทหารเหรอ  
.  
.

กัปตัน อเมริกา ผู้เชียวชาญทางด้านยุทธศาสตร์การทหาร ผุดยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์......ที่นานๆทีจะมีครั้งขึ้นมา  
แล้วหยิบหยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือกดหาฟิวรี่ ผู้บัญชาการหน่วยชีลด์

ขออวดนิดหน่อยว่าตอนนี้ผมใช้โทรศัพท์มือถือได้แล้ว โทนี่จัดหาโทรศัพท์รุ่น R'ma มาให้ผม มันใช้ยากนิดหน่อย แต่ผมก็พอใช้มันโทรหาคนอื่นได้ แถมมันยังมีชื่อฟังดูออกแนวเข้มแข็งเหมือน Army อะไรประมาณนี้ด้วย (แต่ผมก็ไม่เข้าใจทำไมโทนี่ถึงต้องหัวเราะงอหายตอนเอามือถือนี้มาให้ผม?)

เอาล่ะ นอกเรื่องไปหน่อย

ผมโทรคุยกับฟิวรี่ ว่าขอลาหยุดซัก1สัปดาห์

ฟิวรี่หัวเราะหึๆในคอมาเมื่อผมแจ้งเป้าหมายของการลาหยุดครั้งนี้

**"ผมจะพาเด็กชายโทนี่ไปเข้าค่ายฤดูร้อนดัดนิสัยซักหน่อย"**

"ขอให้สนุกนะกัปตัน" ฟิวรี่ทิ้งท้ายไว้

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> กัปตันคนดีศอกกลับ เกมพลิกซะแล้ววววว โทนี่จะโดนกระทำย่ำยี......เอ๊ะ กระทำการอันใดบ้างต้องติดตามตอนต่อไป


	5. Tony Trap/Traped?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> หลังจากที่กัปตันคนดีโดนกระทำย่ำยี(?)มาตลอด ก็ถึงคราวของแคปโต้กลับบ้างแล้ววววววววว♥
> 
> พาร์ทนี้เป็นมุมมองของโทนี่ อาจจะยียวนกวนส้น น้ำท่วมทุ่งซักนิดส์  
> ปอลอ Trap แปลว่าการต้อนเข้ามุม(ชกมวย)ไม่ใช่Trapสาวดุ้นนะเออ ฮาาาาา

"อย่าขัดขืนผมอีกเลย.......โทนี่"

.  
.

"คุณสู้แรงผมไม่ได้หรอก..........ยอมแต่โดยดีดีกว่านะ คุณโทนี่ สตาร์ค" เสียงทุ้มต่ำของสตีฟ โรเจอร์ หรือกัปตันอเมริกาพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเย้ยหยันนิดๆ

ผมส่งสายตาอาฆาตเคียดแค้นใส่เขาอย่างไม่ยอมแพ้

เขาเอื้อมมือแข็งแกร่งราวกับคีมเหล็กนั้นมาเชิดคางผมขึ้น แล้วจ้องมองลึกเข้ามาในดวงตาของผม แววตาสีฟ้าใสนั้นวาบวามด้วยความเปรมปรีด์ ที่เขาจะได้แย่งชิงสิ่งที่สำคัญที่สุดของผมไป................

"ผ่อนคลาย.......รีแล็กซ์ไว้ โทนี่ ไม่งั้นคุณอาจจะบาดเจ็บได้นะ"

พอมาเห็นปู่กัปตันอเมริกาทำหน้ายียวนแบบนี้แล้ว ผมอยากจะต่อยหน้าตาแก่คนนี้ให้ฟันหัก หากมือทั้งสองข้างของผมไม่ได้ถูกพันธนาการไว้ด้วยมือของเขาเพียงมือเดียว

ผมโวยวายสุดเสียง

"ไอ้แก่บ้า นายมันโรคจิต ปล่อยชั้นนะเว้ยยยยยยยย "

 

 

**"ชั้นไม่ยอมให้นายโกนหนวดชั้นออกไปหรอก ไอ้แก่บ้าเอ๊ยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยย"**

 

ไอ้แก่โรคจิตเผด็จการนี่กำลังจะโกนหนวดสุดที่รักของผม  
.

.

.

 

อันที่จริงมันไม่ควรจะเป็นแบบนี้

แม้ผมจะจำอะไรได้แบบเบลอๆ มึนๆ แต่ผมก็จำได้ว่าก่อนหน้านี้ผมกำลังจัดปาร์ตี้ "ขนมหวานของโทนี่" อยู่ที่คลับหรูแห่งหนึ่ง ผมกับสาวๆในชุดบิกินี่ที่ทำจากวิปครีมกำลังอร่อย.........อ่า กำลังสนุกกันอย่างสุดเหวี่ยง จนโต้รุ่งนี่นา

อา.......ใช่ ผมฝากจาร์วิสM001ให้ไปเซอร์ไพร์คุณปู่ด้วยชุดผ้ากันเปื้อน(และไม่ลืมให้จาร์วิสเก็บภาพหน้าเหวอของปู่มาให้ผมอัพขึ้นทวิตเตอร์ด้วย) แล้ว.................แล้ว........................อา ใช่ ผมให้ตาลุงนี่มาเป็นสารถีรับผมกลับบ้าน

แล้ว............................

แล้วยังไงต่อ?

ผมตื่นมาในชุดเสื้อยืดกางเกงทหารเห่ยๆ  และเมื่อกวาดตามองรอบตัวถึงได้รู้ว่า ผมนอนอยู่บนเตียงผ้าใบทหารโทรมๆ ในห้องที่ดูจะเป็นตึกราชการจืดๆ แห้งแล้งไร้รสนิยม

ผมโดนยัดเข้าประตูย้อนเวลามาช่วงสงครามโลกหรือไงเนี่ย หรือว่าผมมาดริงค์ต่อที่คลับคอสเพลย์ทหารกันแน่ แล้วไหนล่ะสาวๆในชุดทหารแสนเซ็กซี่

ร่างที่เดินเข้ามาทางประตูก็พิสูจน์สมมุติฐานผมว่าไม่ใช่บาร์คอสเพลย์แฮะ เพราะแทนที่จะเป็นสาวๆในบิกินี่ลายพราง ดันเป็นผู้ชายร่างล่ำในชุดครูฝึกทหารแทน

"ตาแก่......สตีฟ นี่มันบ้าอะไรกัน  นาย .....ชั้นมาทำอะไรที่นี่ ชั้นอยู่ที่ไหน ชั้นมาที่นี่ได้ยังไง ตอนนี้กี่โมงแล้ว แล้วทำไมชั้นต้องใส่ชุดเห่ยๆอย่างนี้ นี่มันเกิดอะไรขึ้น แล้วตึกเก่าบ้านี่มันอะไร มือถือชั้นอยู่ไหน " ผมยิงคำถามยาวราวกับไม่ได้พูดมาซักสองปี ก่อนที่จะต้องตกใจกับเสียงตะโกนก้องของกัปตันอเมริกา

"ทหาร รายงานตัว"

ผมสะดุ้งลุกขึ้นยืนทันทีเนื่องด้วยสัญชาตญาณ นั่นทำให้สตีฟผุดยิ้มขึ้นที่มุมปาก

"ยินดีต้อนรับเข้าสู่ค่ายฤดูร้อน โทนี่ สตาร์ค"

 

ผมอ้าปากจะถามสอดขึ้นมา ก็ถูกสตีฟ โรเจอร์ ปิดปากว่า

 

" อ๊ะอา.....อย่าบอกว่าไม่นะ นายติดหนี้ชั้นเรื่องแบกนายกลับบ้าน" เขาพูดด้วยสำเนียงโทนี่สตาร์ค ล้อเลียนผม  
.  
.

นอกจากจะจับผมใส่ชุดหทารเห่ยๆ ลากตัวผมซ้อนท้ายชอบเปอร์มานรกที่ไหนก็ไม่รู้ทั้งๆที่ผมยังเมาค้าง.......ขอบคุณพระเจ้า(ที่ไม่ใช่สองพี่น้องเทพนั่น)ที่ผมยังรอด แถมไม่รู้ว่าเหล่าอุปกรณ์ไฮเทคของผมหายไปไหนหมด

แล้วสตีฟก็ยังจะจับผมโกนหนวด......ด้วยเหตุผลว่าทหารต้องสะอาดเรียบร้อยและโล่งเตียน.............อย่างผมทรงลานบินของปู่อ่ะนะ

หลังจากที่ดิ้นรนขัดขืนไปสองยก เหมือนด้านกำลังกายผมจะแพ้ปู่90คนนี้ ไม่นะ.......... หนวดแสนงามที่ผมพยายามทนุถนอมบำรุงให้ดูดีมาตลอด  ต้องมาถูกพรากไปจากผม แล้วโทนี่ สตาร์ค จะเป็นโทนี่สตาร์คได้ยังไง แล้วสาวๆของผมจะเอาหนวดเคราที่ไหนมาลูบเวลาเธอ.......ช่างมันเถอะ

ผมใช้สมองสุดอัจฉริยะคิดแผนโต้กลับคุณปู่กัปตันอเมริกาอย่างรวดเร็ว พร้อมทั้งใช้ความสามรถเฉพาะตัวถ่วงเวลา

"กัปตานนนนนนน"ผมลากเสียงยานคางด้วยท่าทางยั่วยวน(หรือยียวน) ช้อนตาขึ้นมองหน้ากัปตันอเมริกาแล้วกระพริบตาช้าๆ

เหมือนจะได้ผลแฮะ คุณปู่ชะงักมือข้างที่ถือมีดโกนลงนิดนึง

อันที่จริง  
.  
.

 

อันที่จริง

ผมก็พอจะจำเรื่องราวตอนนั้นได้น่ะแหละ

โอเค ผมยอมรับ ผมเมา และไม่รู้ว่าผีบ้าซาตานตัวไหนเข้าสิง ผม.......ผม...............เอ่อ **ยั่วยวน** สตีฟ โรเจอร์

แต่อย่าเพิ่งเข้าใจผมผิด ผมไม่ได้ค้นพบตัวเอง หรือเกิดอยากอนุรักษ์ป่าไม้ หรือว่าหลงใหลในกล้ามล่ำๆของผู้ชาย โน โน โน

ก็แค่ตอนนั้น สายตาของสตีฟมัน..............น่าหลงใหล

ไม่ใช่สิ เร้าใจ...................

อ่า.................เหมือนจะไปกันใหญ่......พอเหอะ

เอาเป็นว่าการสัมผัสกล้ามอกล่ำๆของหมอนั่นทำให้ผมฟื้นคืนสติ.......สร่างเมา แล้วหาเรื่องกลบเกลื่อนไปได้ทัน ก่อนที่ผมจะโดน.......อ่า ก่อนที่ผมจะเปิดซิงหมอนั่น

อันที่จริงการโดนเขกกระโหลกเต็มแรงมันก็เจ็บเอาการอยู่นะนั่น  
.  
.  
ตอนนี้ผมก็แค่รื้อฟื้นโมเมนต์นั้นขึ้นมาอีกรอบในหัวกัปตัน

แน่นอนว่าในแผนป้องกันหนวด......ป้องกันตัวของผมตอนนี้ มันคนละจุดประสงค์กันกับตอนนั้น

ผมเงยหน้ามองผลการวางกลยุทธของผมบนใบหน้าคุณปู่สตีฟ

ใบหน้าคมเข้มนั้นมีสีเลือดแดงซ่านแผ่ไปทั่วผิวหน้า ซึ่งถ้าลองไปแตะดูน่าจะร้อนจนควันขึ้น......ไม่ได้บอกว่าผมอยากแตะหน้าหมอนั่นหรอกนะ

แต่ใบหน้าเขินอายของสตีฟ โรเจอร์ ตอนนี้มันช่าง................น่ารักหว่ะ

เดี๋ยวก่อน ไม่ใช่เรื่องนั้น ตอนนี้เป็นโอกาสของผมแล้ว

ผมสะบัดมือใหญ่ๆนั้นเต็มแรงแล้วชิ่งหนี เอาเป็นว่าขอหนีจากตรงนี้ก่อนละกัน แล้วค่อยไปหาทางติดต่อจาร์วิสให้มาช่วยทีหลัง

ไวเกินกว่าที่ผมจะคิด เท้าของผมยังไม่ทันก้าวออกไปได้ซักนิดก็มีอันต้องลอยอยู่กลางอากาศ ด้วยถูกกัปตันอเมริกา ผู้ชายตัวใหญ่ล่ำบึ้กคว้าตัวไว้จากด้านหลัง

ในสมองผมคิดว่า......ซวยแล้ว โดนแน่.......ลาก่อนหนวดที่น่ารักของผม

แต่ที่ซวยกว่านั้น

หัวใจของผม.....หมายถึงไอ้ที่อยู่ใต้ปฏิกรณ์อาร์คน่ะแหละ ดันทะลึ่งเต้นโครมครามอย่างหยุดไม่ได้ ทั้งๆที่ผมยังไม่ได้ออกแรงวิ่งซักนิด

ไหนจะอาการเข่าอ่อนหมดแรงเอาซะดื้อๆนี่อีก

แค่โดนคุณปู่สตีฟกอด............เอ่อ คว้าตัวเอาไว้เนี่ยนะ???

"โทนี่................"เสียงทุ้มลึกของสตีฟที่ฟังดูจะพยายามเก็บกลั้นอารมณ์(ซึ่งผมก็ไม่รู้ว่าอารมณ์ไหน)พูดกับผม

"โอเค ผมไม่ยุ่งกับหนวดคุณแล้ว และ.......เลิกล้มเรื่องนี้แล้วก็ได้................"

ผมหันหลังกลับมาอย่างไม่เชื่อหู อะไรเขาจะถอดใจเลิกง่ายขนาดนั้น......เพราะการหว่านเสน่ห์ของผมเหรอ?(ผมโจ๊กนะ)

"เพราะคิดว่าแบบคุณ คงทนรับการฝึกแบบง่ายๆ เบสิคๆ ที่ใครๆก็ทำได้ไม่ได้หรอก.............."

ห๊ะ

"ผมก็แค่พูดว่า..........โทนี่ สตาร์ค ไอรอนแมน เห่ยกว่าเด็กๆที่มาฝึกค่ายฤดูร้อนอีกน่ะสิ"

แล้วสตีฟก็เปิดม่านออกให้เห็นภายนอกหน้าต่าง ตอนนี้น่าจะเวลาสายแล้ว ภายนอกอาคารที่ผมคิดว่าเป็นตึกราชการนี้น่าจะเป็นแคมป์ทหารของเด็กๆ มีเด็กชายหญิงวัยเรียนจับกลุ่มกันอยู่ภายนอกตึก เหมือนจะกำลังทำกิจกรรมค่ายกันอยู่

"นายพาชั้นมาฝึก.....เข้าค่ายกับเด็กเนี่ยนะ???"

"ก็ดูอายุสมองคุณน่าจะเทียบเท่าเด็กพวกนี้นี่.....แม้ร่างกายจะ......อ่อนแอปวกเปียกกว่าน่ะนะ"

ไอ้แก่

เอะอะก็ตัวเล็ก ตัวเตี้ย อ่อนแอปวกเปียก ผมว่าจริงๆผมล่ำพอตัวนะเฟ้ย ถ้าไม่ไปเทียบกับตัวยักษ์ปักหลั่นของคุณปู่น่ะ

ผมคือโทนี่ สตาร์ค คือไอรอนแมน เพลย์บอยอัจฉริยะผู้ร่ำรวย จะมาโดนตาแก่แบบนี้หยามได้ยังไง ผมโกรธจนลมออกหู

"มาลองกันซักยกมั้ยล่ะกัปตัน แบบตัวๆ แล้วนายจะได้รู้ว่าชั้นไม่ได้อ่อนอย่างที่ว่า แล้วอย่ามาหาว่ารังแกคนแก่ละกัน" ผมท้า

สตีฟ โรเจอร์ เมินหน้าไปทางอื่นแล้วทำหน้าเรียบเฉย ผมเลยยิ่งเดือด

"พนันสิบเหรียญกันเลยก็ได้ว่านายแพ้แน่ "

นิ่ง

"โทนี่ สตาร์ค มหาเศรษฐี พนันสิบเหรีญ?"

ตาแก่นี่

"มันเป็นสำนวนเว้ย คุณปู่ เอาเป็นว่าอะไรก็ตามใจนายละกัน" ผมส่ายหัวให้กับการไม่เก็ทมุกของกัปตัน

เหมือนจะคิดไปเองหรือเปล่าว่าผมเห็นสตีฟ โรเจอร์ คุณปู่หลงยุคยกมุมปากขึ้นยึ้มอย่าง........เจ้าเล่ห์

"ตกลง ไอ้ลูกชาย" กัปตันอเมริกายิ้มเจิดจ้าอย่างบอกไม่ถูก

เหมือนผมจะประเมินสมการอะไรผิดไปหรือเปล่า ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> บางทีเขียนไปเขียนมาทำไมรู้สึกว่าแคปเจ้าเล่ห์ขึ้นเรื่อยๆ รับนิสัยไม่ดีของโทนี่มาสินะ ฮาาาาาา
> 
> โทนี่เอ๋ยยยยยยยยยยยยย นายไม่ได้ทุกอย่างตามใจคิดหรอก หึหึหึหึส์//ความหมั่นเขี้ยวส่วนตัว คนอะไรฉลาดหล่อรวยแสนสะใจแล้วยังจะได้(?)กัปตันง่ายๆ โน โน โน โน


	6. Knock out?

ผมวางโล่คู่ใจของผมลงบนพื้นซีเมนต์ในห้องล็อกเกอร์อย่างเหนื่อยอ่อน ถอนหายใจยาวก่อนจะทรุดตัวลงนอนบนม้าไม้ยาวตัวเก่า

ช่วงนี้ภารกิจของกัปตันอเมริกาที่ต้องออกไปทำดูจะมีมากมายเพิ่มขึ้นเรื่อยๆ พอๆกับกับการซ่อมแซมศูนย์ชีลด์และยานเฮลิคาริเออร์ที่ตอนนี้ใกล้จะเสร็จเรียบร้อยดีแล้ว

นี่เป็นครั้งแรกในรอบเกือบเดือนที่ผมไม่ได้กลับมาที่ตึกสตาร์ค.....กลับมาที่ห้องของผม.........

ไม่ได้กลับมาเจอกับโทนี่.............

ผมหมายถึง มาเจอกับการตัดสินแลกหมัดกับโทนี่น่ะ

จริงๆแล้ว อีกใจหนึ่งผมก็โล่งใจนิดหน่อยที่ช่วงนี้ไม่ได้พบหน้าหมอนั่นบ่อยๆ เพราะผม..........รู้สึกแปลกๆ

หลังจากเรื่องวันนั้นก็ครั้งหนึ่ง

หลังจากการพาโทนี่ไปเข้าค่าย(ที่โทนี่บอกผมว่าเป็นการลักพาตัว)นั่นก็อีกครั้งหนึ่ง มันมีความรู้สึกบางอย่างของผมที่แปลกไป

ทุกครั้งที่ผมมองตาหมอนั่น.........ผม..................รู้สึกเหมือนหายใจไม่ออก

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลล้ำลึก หอมหวานและเย้ายวนนั้น เหมือนทำให้ผมต้องมนต์สะกด

ริมฝีปากบางที่ปกติเอาแต่บ่นพล่ามไร้สาระและจิกกัดชาวบ้านเขาไปเรื่อย..................ผมกลับคิดว่ามัน......น่าสัมผัส

อยากโอบกอด...............จะว่าไปไอ้ตอนที่คว้าตัวโทนี่มากอดไว้ตอนที่อยู่ที่ค่ายก็เป็นอีกความลืมตัวของผม

แต่......................

 

ผมเป็น **ผู้ชาย**  


 

และ โทนี่ สตาร์ค ก็เป็น **ผู้ชาย**  


 

ผมกำลัง **หลงรัก.........................ผู้ชาย**

สตีฟ โรเจอร์เอามือปิดหน้า........แล้วพลางคิดว่า เขาคงต้องไปชกกระสอบทรายอีกซักสองสามยก

ก่อนที่ผมจะยันตัวขึ้นยืนเพื่อไปจัดการกับสภาพโทรมๆหลังการสู้รบของตัวเอง เสียงสำเนียงอังกฤษที่คุ้นหูก็เอ่ยทักทายเขา

"สายันต์สวัสดิ์ครับ คุณโรเจอร์ ยินดีต้อนรับกลับจากการปฏิบัติภารกิจครับ"  
"สวัสดีจาร์วิส"ผมหันไปหาต้นเสียง เมื่อคิดว่าจะเจอจาร์วิส001 ซึ่งเป็นภาพโฮโลแกรมเสมือนที่หน้าตาเหมือนผมเด๊ะ ว่าวันนี้จะมาในชุดคอสเพลย์เพี้ยนๆอะไรให้ผมปวดหัวอีก แต่กลับไม่เจออะไร  
เหมือนสมองกลอัจฉริยะที่โทนี่ สตาร์คภาคภูมิใจ จะจับปฏิกิริยาผมได้ จาร์วิสตอบกลับมาว่า  
"คุณสตาร์คเปลี่ยนเอาMark001ลงไปรับใช้ที่ห้องแล็บแทนครับ ตั้งแต่เมื่อต้นเดือน"  
.................  
ไอ้เด็กนี่จะเอาจาร์วิสเวอร์ชั่นหน้าตาเหมือนผมไปทำอะไรล่ะเนี่ย แค่คิดก็อยากถอนหายใจแรงๆซักสองสามเฮือก

เหมือนที่เค้าว่า พูดถึงโจโฉ โจโฉก็มา ยังไม่ทันขาดคำ หน้าตากวนประสาทของโทนี่ สตาร์คหรือไอรอนแมน ก็โผล่มาให้เขาเห็น โทนี่เดินขึ้นมาจากชั้นแล็บพร้อมทั้งกล่องเครื่องมืออะไรซักอย่าง

"ไฮ กัปตัน ไม่ได้เจอกันนานนายดูโทร๊มโทรม ไปฟัดกับอะไรมาล่ะนั่น"เขาพูดยืดยาวเร็วจนแทบฟังไม่ทันตามสไตล์

"โทนี่ คุณยังไม่นอนอีกเหรอ?" ผมเอ่ยถามด้วยความแปลกใจ...อันที่จริงตอนนี้มันก็เกือบตีสาม และผมคิดว่าคนที่ดูโทรมกว่าน่าจะเป็นเขา ด้วยสภาพหัวหูที่ดูยุ่งเหยิงด้วยคราบเขม่าควันและน้ำมันเครื่องยนต์ ไหนจะดวงตาที่ดูเหนื่อยล้าและดำคล้ำเหมือนไม่ได้นอนมาซักเดือนสองเดือน

"นี่มันเวลาทำงานของชั้นนะกัปตัน ตอนดึกๆอย่างงี้หัวสมองกำลังแล่นปรู๊ดปร๊าดเชียวล่ะ อีกอย่างตอนนี้ชั้นกำลังจะต้องทำการบ้านส่งชีลด์เร่งด่วนน่ะ ตาลุงตาเดียวนั่นใช้งานที่ปรึกษากิตติมศักดิ์อย่างชั้นหนักไปแล้วนะเนี่ย สงสัยต้องเก็บค่าที่ปรึกษาเพิ่มซะแล้ว" โทนี่กล่าวเรื่อยๆอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ

"ผมว่าคุณหาเวลาพักผ่อนบ้างก็ดีนะโทนี่ ผมว่าคุณดูโทรมกว่าผมอีกนะ" ผมพูดออกไปตามที่ผมเห็น  โทนี่ยิ้มเหนื่อยๆแล้วยักไหล่

"ก็ชั้นไม่ใช่ซุปเปอร์ฮีโร่ ซูเปอร์โซลเดอร์อะไรเหมือนนายนี่"โทนี่กล่าวด้วยเสียงประชดประชัน

จิกกัดกันตามเคย.....ถ้ามีวันไหนที่เขากับผมจะคุยกันดีๆได้ที่คงเป็นวันที่ฟ้าถล่มไม่ก็กองทัพชิทเทอรี่บุกอีกรอบ ว่าแต่เขามาทำอะไรที่นี่....ตอนตีสามล่ะเนี่ย

"โทนี่.....แล้วคุณมีธุระอะไรกับผมหรือเปล่า?" โทนี่หันหน้ามาสบตาผม................ซึ่งผมก็หลบตาทันทีเช่นกัน

"ชั้นต้องมีธุระเหรอถึงจะมาที่นี่ได้" โทนี่กระแทกกล่องลงบนโต๊ะ น้ำเสียงเขาดูเหมือนจะ..........โกรธ แล้วบ่นต่อว่า"ตึกนี่ก็ตึกของชั้น ชั้นจะไปอยู่ตรงไหนยังไงมันก็เรื่องของชั้น ทำไม ไม่พอใจที่ชั้นมารบกวนรึไง อยากกลับชีลด์มากนักเหรอคุณกัปตันอเมริกา"

"โทนี่ ผมไม่ได้หมายความว่า....." "หรืออยากกลับบ้านเก่าแถวบรูคลินล่ะ คุณหวานเย็นคนดี" ผมโดนโทนี่เหวี่ยงเป็นชุดแบบไม่มีช่องให้แทรกอย่างไม่ทราบสาเหตุ ทำให้ผมแอบปรี๊ดขึ้นมานิดหน่อย อะไรของไอ้เด็กนี่.....

"โทนี่ คุณทำตัวให้ดีหน่อยได้ไหม ผมว่าคุณไปพักผ่อนแทนที่จะมาง่วงงอแงเป็นเด็กแบบนี้ดีกว่า"

เหมือนจะยิ่งทำให้โทนี่โกรธ เขาเขวี้ยงกล่องเครื่องมือใส่ผมแล้วพูดเสียงกระชากใส่ผมว่า

"อีกครึ่งชั่วโมงเจอกันที่ห้องยิม นายกับชั้นต้องซัดกันซักตั้ง"

แล้วเดินหนีไป ก่อนที่ผมเพิ่งจะได้สังเกตกล่องเครื่องมือนั้นดีๆ ว่าที่จริงแล้วมันเป็น......กล่องชุดปฐมพยาบาล

.

.

.

 

ครึ่งชั่วโมงไม่ขาดไม่เกิน หลังจากอาบน้ำเปลี่ยนชุดและจัดการทำแผลให้ตัวเองอย่างลวกๆแล้ว จาร์วิสก็แจ้งผมว่าโทนี่รออัดผมอยู่ที่ห้องยิม

อืม............หลังจากผมไปรบกับเหล่าร้ายมาสภาพโทรมสุดขีดและตอนนี้เกือบเช้า ถือว่าตอนนี้ผมเริ่มด้วยสภาพเสมอกับเขาแล้วสินะ....... สตีฟ โรเจอร์ส่ายหัวด้วยความเหน็ดเหนื่อย

 

ที่บนเวทีมวยที่ตั้งอยู่ตรงใจกลางห้องยิม ปรากฏร่างของโทนี่ สตาร์ค ที่เมื่อไม่ได้สวมเกราะไอรอนแมนแล้วก็ตัวสูงอยู่ที่แค่ระดับอกของผม เทียบกันแล้วก็ดูเป็นการเปรียบมวยที่ไม่ยุติธรรมเอาซะเลย

ผมควรจะบอกให้เขาไปสวมชุดไหม? ขณะที่คิดอยู่อย่างนั้น โทนี่ก็ปานวมใส่หน้าผม พร้อมทั้งกวักมือเรียกอย่างยียวน............ ได้เลย ไอ้ลูกชาย

.  
.  
หลังจากเริ่มปะทะกันไปได้เกือบห้านาที............โทนี่ที่ได้แต่ชกลมวืดไปวืดมา ก็ดูจะเหนื่อยอ่อนและหมดแรง สงสัยผมจะชนะโดยที่ผมยังไม่ทันต้องทำอะไรเลย เพียงแค่โยกหลบหมัดของโทนี่ที่ดูจะอ่อนแรงเสียเหลือเกิน

อันที่จริงผมควรจะออมมือให้มากกว่านี้สินะ ดูแล้วมันเหมือนรังแกเด็กอย่างไรชอบกล

แม้ว่าท่าทางของโทนี่จะดูเหนื่อยอ่อนและเริ่มหอบหนักๆแล้ว แววตาเขาก็ยังฉายแววมุ่งมั่นมองตรงมายังผม ซึ่งผมก็ทำได้แค่หลบตาแล้วก็หลบหมัดของโทนี่ไปรอบๆ แล้วแย็บกลับบ้างเป็นบางจังหวะเพื่อไม่ให้โทนี่คิดว่าผมอ่อนให้เขามากนัก

ดูจากอาการความเหนื่อยล้าจากการทำงานของโทนี่ ผมคิดว่าอีกสักพักเขาคงหมดแรง แต่อยู่ๆ ร่างของโทนี่ก็ทรุดลงไปเฉยๆ ผมผวาจะรีบคว้าร่างของโทนี่ขึ้นมาไม่ให้ล้มจนเสียจังหวะ โทนี่หมุนตัวหลบแล้วทุ่มผมล้มโครมลงไปทั้งตัว

ผมนอนนิ่งอยู่บนเวทีผ้าใบ ก่อนจะเห็นสายตายิ้มเย้ยแบบผู้ชนะของโทนี่สตาร์ค "รู้จักยิวยิตสึไหม แคป แบบว่ากลลวงล่อให้ศัตรูหลงกลน่ะ" โทนี่พูดยิ้มๆก่อนคร่อมตัวทับตัวผม

"ชั้นชนะแล้ว" โทนี่พูดด้วยหน้าตายิ้มยั่วประสาท.......ที่ทำไมในตอนนี้ผมคิดว่ามัน...............................ยั่วยวน?

"คุณขี้โกงนี่ โทนี่" "ชั้นไม่ได้บอกว่าใช้ได้แต่มวยเท่านั้นนี่" "แถไปได้เรื่อยเลยนะ" "ความสามารถพิเศษผมล่ะ" โทนี่ยังคงโต้คารมกับผมต่อไป โดยที่ยังกอดก่ายบนตัวผมอยู่ มันทำให้ผมรู้สึกแปลกๆ

"โอเค คุณชนะ ลุกออกไปได้แล้ว"ผมพูดพลางหันหน้าไปมองทางอื่น ยันตัวจะลุกขึ้น

"ไม่" โทนี่พูดอย่างดื้อดึง แล้วจ้องมองตรงมาที่ตาผม

ดวงตานั่นอีกแล้ว ตาสีน้ำตาลที่ล้อมกรอบด้วยขนตางอนยาว สีน้ำผึ้งที่หอมหวานและเย้ายวน ดวงตาที่ร่ายมนต์ให้ผมลืมตัว..................................

"นายแพ้แล้ว" โทนี่พูดพร้อมกับกระพริบตาช้าๆ มองมาที่ผม "เสียพนันล่ะนะทีนี้"

"อย่าล้อเล่นน่าคุณสตาร์ค" ผมพูดเสียงเข้มด้วยความโกรธที่โทนี่ยังคงวนเวียนอยู่กับเรื่องนี้ ครั้งนี้ก็เป็นอีกทริคนึง หรือเรื่องตลกอีกเรื่องนึงของเขาใช่ไหม

ผมหลบสายตานั้นก่อนที่มันจะเป็นอะไรไปมากกว่านี้ ก่อนที่ริมฝีปากที่พูดพร่ำนั้นจะไม่ได้ถูกสัมผัสแค่ด้วยสายตาของผม.......................

แต่เจ้าเด็กคนนี้ก้ยังไม่เลิก

"จะขออะไรจากกัปตันอเมริกาดีน้าาา" โทนี่ สตาร์ค เด็กกวนประสาทในร่างชายหนุ่มกระซิบที่ข้างหูผม

**"เวอร์จิ้นของนายดีมั้ย?"** โทนี่ยิ้มอย่างผู้ชนะ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ปู่ตบะแตกแล้วไหมล่ะ---


	7. And the winner is.......

"อย่าล้อเล่นน่า คุณสตาร์ค"

สตีฟ โรเจอร์ กัปตันอเมริกาผู้เลื่องชื่อ ที่ตอนนี้นอนหน้าแดงแปร๊ดถึงหูอยู่ภายใต้ตัวของผม(จริงๆควรจะบอกว่า ผมทับอยู่บนร่างใหญ่โตของเขามากกว่า) ดูแล้วช่างน่ารัก.....อย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ

ผมอดไม่ได้ที่จะกลั่นแกล้งเขาอีกซักหน่อย โดยการโน้มตัวลงไปกระซิบที่ข้างหูของเขาว่า

"ชั้นขอเวอร์จิ้นของนายดีมั้ย?" ด้วยความลิงโลดใจที่จะได้แก้แค้นคืนตาปู่ที่ทำให้ผมหัวหมุนมาตลอดเกือบทั้งเดือน

แต่เมื่อได้เห็นสายตาของสตีฟที่มองกลับมาหลังจากผมกล่าวประโยคนั้น.............ดวงตาสีฟ้าที่จ้องมองอย่างประหลาดใจถึงที่สุด แต่ก็แฝงความปรารถนาอย่างที่สุดไว้ด้วย

ผมถึงได้นึกขึ้นมาได้ว่า..........ซวยแล้วทีนี้

.  
.  
ตอนนี้ที่ตึกสตาร์คดูเหมือนตึกร้างเข้าไปทุกที

ผมหมายถึงศูนย์บัญชาการใหญ่ย่อยลับพิเศษของชีลด์(ที่ผมแต่งตั้งเอง)ที่พักนี้ไม่ค่อยได้ต้อนรับเหล่าทีมอเวนเจอร์ซักเท่าไหร่เนื่องจากศูนย์บัญชาการ(จริงๆ)และเฮลิแคริเออร์ซ่อมแซมใกล้เสร็จแล้ว แม่สาวหัวแดง.........อ่า นาตาลีหรือแบล็ควิโดว์ก็บ่นว่าเบื่อตึกนี้เต็มที่ ขอตัวหนีไปปฏิบัติภารกิจเดี่ยวที่ตะวันออกกลางซะตั้งแต่เมื่อหลายเดือนก่อน ส่วนหมอแบนเนอร์ก็ขอตัวกลับไปเป็นคุณหมอผู้อารีย์ที่เมืองทุรกันดารแห่งไหนซักที่ในโลก(โดยไม่ลืมหนีบพ่อหนุ่มคิวปิด เอ๊ย ฮอว์คอายไปด้วย)

ตอนนี้ที่สตาร์คทาวเวอร์อันใหญ่โตมโหฬารของผมก็เลยเหลือแค่กัปตันอเมริกาเพียงแค่สองคน

ซึ่งตอนนี้คุณปู่สตีฟก็ดันต้องไปเล่นปาโล่ใส่เหล่าร้ายในภารกิจของชีลด์ซะเกือบเดือน โดยผมก็ต้องมานั่งวิจัยโครงการอะไรซักอย่างที่ตาฟิวรี่ตาเดียวโยนมาให้ทำ

ซึ่งทำให้ผมเบื่อเต็มแก่ ถึงขนาดต้องเอาJ.A.R.V.I.S Mark 001มาเล่นอะไรสนุกๆที่เวิร์คช็อปของผมแก้เซ็ง

ผมหมายถึงเล่นเปลี่ยนชุดตุ๊กตาน่ะ มันฮาสุดๆเลยนะเวลาเห็นปู่กัปตันอเมริกาในชุดผ้ากันเปื้อนสีชมพูหรือชุดพยาบาลน่ะ............

เฮ้ย แต่ไม่ใช่ว่าผมเหงาหรือคิดถึงหมอนั่นอะไรอย่างงั้นหรอกนะ ที่ใช้เสียงของMark001เป็นเสียงสตีฟ โรเจอร์ก็แค่อยากทดลองเปลี่ยนเสียงเท่านั้นเอง

แล้วชุดว่ายน้ำตอนนั้นก็แค่อยากทดสอบระบบเรนเดอร์กล้ามเนื้อของโฮโลแกรมเฉยๆ ไม่ใช่ว่าอยากดูอะไรอย่างนั้น..........

พอเถอะ......ช่างมัน

ได้ข่าวจากฟิวรี่ว่าหมอนั่นจะกลับมาจากปฏิบัติภารกิจวันนี้ ก็เลยอยากจะไปดูสภาพโทรมๆของกัปตันอเมริกาให้ฮาเล่นซักหน่อย

และเนื่องจากตาลุงตาเดียวนั่น แจ้งมาว่าตอนนี้ศูนย์ส่วนที่เป็นที่พักของกัปตันโรเจอร์ซ่อมแซมเสร็จพร้อมใช้งาน เลยจะเรียกหมอนั่นกลับศูนย์ ผมเลยกะจะมาทำแผลให้.......ทำดีกับหมอนั่นทิ้งท้ายก่อนจากซักหน่อย ดันเจอตาลุงทึ่มนั่นเมินผมซะอย่างงั้น???

แถมยังหาว่าผมยุ่มย่ามวุ่นวายอย่างกับเด็กอีก.......ซึ่งถ้านับกันแล้วผมน่ะป๋ากว่า ประสบการณ์ปึ้กกว่าเห็นๆไม่ว่าในแง่ไหน มาหาว่าโทนี่ สตาร์ค ไอรอนแมน สุภาพบุรุษสุดหล่อมหาเศรษฐีอัจฉริยะผู้ใจบุญอย่างผมเป็นเด็กอ่อนด๋อย อย่างงี้ต้องงัดกันซักยกนึง

แม้ว่าผมจะต้องเล่นกลโกงซักหน่อยก็เถอะ

แล้วไหงมาลงท้ายกลายเป็นอย่างนี้ได้ล่ะนี่

.  
.  
.

 

"คุณสตาร์คจูเนียร์ หัดมีสัมมาคารวะกับผู้ใหญ่หน่อยได้มั้ย" คุณปู่กัปตันอเมริกาทำเสียงแข็งทั้งๆที่หน้ายังแดงเป็นลูกตำลึง

"เฮ้ กัปตัน.......เรื่องประสบการณ์น่ะ ผมแก่กล้ากว่าคุณกัปตันผู้ใสซื่อบริสุทธิ์เป็นไหนๆ"

ผมหมายถึงประสบการณ์กับสาวๆนะ......................

"โทนี่" สตีฟพูดเสียงเข้มแล้วทำหน้าขัดเคืองหน่อยๆ

แต่ในแววตาสีฟ้าที่มองมาที่ผมนั้น มันแฝงความรู้สึกอย่างปิดไม่อยู่

สายตาที่เหมือนเด็กน้อยจ้องมองขนมหวานอย่างหิวโหย สายตาที่เหมือนกับเวลาก่อนที่ผู้ล่าจะพุ่งเข้าตะครุบเหยื่อ สายตาที่ทำให้หัวใจของผมที่อยู่ใต้เครื่องปฏิกรณ์อาร์ค สั่นไหวจนแทบจะพุ่งออกมานอกอก

ชั่ววินาทีที่สบสายตานั้น มันทำให้ผมทำอะไรลงไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว...........................

ผมทาบริมฝีปากลงบนเรียวปากโค้งหยักได้รูปนั้นอย่างแผ่วเบา ผิวสัมผัสนั้นมันช่างร้อนอย่างน่าประหลาด

สตีฟ โรเจอร์ชะงักค้างอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตาและการกระทำของผม

นี่ผมทำอะไรลงไปเนี่ย.........................

ต้องกลบเกลื่อนซะแล้ว

"เริ่มด้วยการสอนคุณปู่บริสุทธ์จูบเป็นยังไง" แล้วก็ยิ้มยียวนกวนประสาทใส่สตีฟไปหนึ่งที

คุณปู่สตีฟดูจะอารมณ์พลุ่งพล่านขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง แต่ผมว่าครั้งนี้อาจจะไม่ใช่ความโกรธอย่างเดียว

"งั้นก็สอนให้เต็มที่แล้วกันนะ.....ไอ้ลูกชาย"สตีฟกล่าวเสียงห้าวก่อนที่จะดึงตัวผมลงมาแนบชิด แล้วบดเบียดริมฝีปากหนานั้นเข้ากับเรียวปากของผม

"สตี......อื้อ" ผมที่อ้าปากจะเถียงคุณปู่ก็มีอันต้องเงียบปากด้วยสัมผัสที่รุกล้ำเข้ามา ความร้อนที่ถ่ายทอดจากใบหน้าและริมฝีปากของสตีฟมันทำให้ผมตอบโต้กลับไปอย่างลืมตัว

ปลายลิ้นที่อุ่นชื้นของผมรุกไล่หาความร้อนรุมในเรียวลิ้นของกัปตันอเมริกา ราวกับว่าต้องการมันมาโดยตลอด

ผมอาจจะลืมไปว่า จริงๆแล้วสตีฟเป็นคนที่หัวไวและฉลาดเป็นกรด เขาเรียนรู้ได้ไวอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ

คุณปู่สตีฟที่ตอนแรกดูจะตัวสั่นไม่คุ้นชิน แต่ตอนนี้กลับกลายเป็นเขากำลังรุกไล่ผมด้วยสัมผัสที่ผมเป็นคนเริ่มต้น กลายเป็นผมเองที่เคลิบเคลิ้มจนลืมหายใจ สมองพร่าเบลอราวกับโดนความร้อนจากตัวเขาหลอมละลาย

มือของเขาลูบไล่ตามตัวของผมอย่างเชื่องช้าแต่ว่าหนักแน่น ผมเหมือนถูกปลุกเร้าจนแทบทนไม่ได้ สตีฟ โรเจอร์ กัปตันอเมริกาคนดี ที่ตอนนี้ผมเหมือนจะเห็นอะไรอีกอย่างหนึ่งในตัวของเขาที่ซ่อนอยู่ ถอนริมฝีปากออกจากเรียวปากผมอย่างเชื่องช้า........ ซึ่งทำให้ผมแทบจะทรุดตัวล้ม

"ฮ.........แฮ่ก สตีฟ นาย......" ผมตัวสั่นหายใจหอบอยู่ภายใต้ร่างหนาของสตีฟที่จับผมนอนกดลงบนพื้นผ้าใบตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่รู้

สตีฟจ้องมองผมด้วยตาสีฟ้าใสที่ดูจะเหมือนยิ้มเยาะนิดๆที่ทำให้ผมตกหลุมพรางของตัวเองซะได้ เขาจ้องมองผมที่เหมือนจะหมดแรงไปทั้งตัวด้วยแววตาวาววาม

"ไม่สอนต่อแล้วเหรอโทนี่................"

ผมได้แต่หอบหายใจ ขอบอกตรงๆว่ามันผิดจากที่ผมคาดไว้มาก จากการที่ผมเป็นฝ่ายยั่วยวน แต่ตอนนี้กลายเป็นโดนยั่วล้อซะแทน

"นาย.......ตาแก่......ไอ้บ้า" ผมไม่รู้จะพูดโต้กลับอย่างไร ด้วยความร้อนในตัวที่ดูเหมือนจะพลุ่งพล่านไม่มีหยุด ตอนนี้ผมรู้ตัวว่าตัวเองกำลังใช้สายตา.....เชิญชวน............ตอนนี้ผมต้องการเขา........ผมต้องการ...............สตีฟ

เหมือนจะอ่านใจผมได้ สตีฟเลื่อนมือใหญ่หนาของเขาสัมผัสอย่างแผ่วเบา ไล่ไปตามผิวผ้าเสื้อกล้ามสีขาวที่ชุ่มเหงื่อของผม...........ซึ่งตอนนี้ถูกถลกเปิดขึ้นมาจนถึงช่วงอก เผยให้เห็นแสงสีฟ้าเรืองรองของเตาปฏิกรณ์อาร์ค

ก่อนที่เขาจะ.....................  
.  
.  
.  
ดึงชายเสื้อลงมาปิดไว้ที่เดิม

ห๊ะ

ก่อนที่คุณกัปตันตัวดีจะยันตัวลุกขึ้น พร้อมทั้งจัดเสื้อผ้าตัวเองเข้าที่ให้เรียบร้อย แล้วพยุงให้ผมลุกขึ้นนั่ง

"น.....นาย......................" ด้วยความงงจนพูดไม่ออกก่อนที่สตีฟจะหันมาทำตายั่วล้อใส่ผม

**"ผมหัวโบราณน่ะ...............เรื่องแบบนี้ต้องเอาไว้หลังแต่งงานนะ โทนี่"**

ผมอ้าปากหวอ..............นี่นายหมายความว่า...............................

"แล้วก่อนแต่งงาน ก็ต้องมีการคบกันอย่างเป็นทางการ ออกเดต อย่างต่ำสามครั้ง ก่อนจะทำการไปสู่ขออย่างเป้นทางการ ทำพิธีต่อหน้าบาทหลวง " คุณปู่พูดอย่างเป็นทางการ แต่กลับใช้สายตายั่วเย้านั้นมองผมจนผมหนาวๆร้อนๆอีกครั้ง

"เอาเป็นว่าเดตแรกผมขอเป็นที่ดิสนีย์แลนด์นะ และจะจูบได้อีกครั้งก็เมื่อหลังเดตที่สาม"

ห๊ะ

"อีกอย่าง คุณไม่ได้ทุกอย่างที่ต้องการหรอกนะ.....ไอ้ลูกชาย"  สตีฟ โรเจอร์ กัปตันอเมริกาก็หันมากอดคอผมแล้วหอมแก้มหนึ่งฟอดก่อนที่จะเดินจากไป ทิ้งให้ผมขบเขี้ยวเคี้ยวฟัน

ตาแก่เอ๊ยยยยยยยยยยย มาหลอกให้อยากแล้วก็จากไป

**ชั้นต้องทำให้นายขอชั้นแต่งงานให้ได้**

ไม่ใช่สิ

ชั้นต้องเปิดซิงนายให้ได้ สตีฟ โรเจอร์

 

.....................ทำไมเหมือนประโยคนี้มันคุ้นๆ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> หลอกให้อยากแล้วก็จากไป 555


End file.
